She will Beg
by TheLost1
Summary: its new. please look. i suck a summeries. HGDR
1. Default Chapter

I don't own the characters but I own the plot.  
  
Summery: Beginning of 6th year Hermione is different they don't know.  
  
Thoughts = */________\*  
  
Here we go  
  
~~~~~*  
  
Hermione changed over the summer. She grew into a lovely young woman, growing in the right spots. She wore a pleated black skirt and a white button up blouse, the top two buttons wouldn't button. So it was a bit cleavagey.  
  
She walked into platform 9 ¾ a new girl. Her hair was strait and long. She wore black eyeliner and a dark brown red color on her lips. She walked along the train looking for her friends. She found them all right.  
  
"Hi boys" she said with a smile.  
  
"Hello ma'am." Ron said looking at her questionably. "Who's that?" he whispered to Harry.  
  
"I don't know" Harry whispered back. "Are you new?" he asked Hermione  
  
"Sure, why not" she said with a smirk that could defeat Draco's easily.  
  
"Ok" Ron said warily.  
  
Draco walked in as the train began to move. "Hello Potty, Weasel. Where's the mud blood? Who's this babe?" He asked seductively.  
  
Hermione noticed his pants tighten. She smiled and went to him. "Hi" she cooed. She sat him down and sat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed his lower lip. "Nice to see you again. It feels like you missed me" she said eyes wide and innocent.  
  
"What?" Draco asked not willing to stand up for everyone to see him.  
  
"Well, since your all idiots. Well maybe not you hot stuff." She said to Draco, hitting him lightly on his shoulder, "I'm Hermione Granger, your friend, and your enemy, Draco, for the past 5 years.  
  
Draco jumped up swore loudly and left as quickly as possibly.  
  
Hermione laughed at the shocked looks on Harry and Ron's faces. Soon they talked and laughed like old times and couldn't wait to see Draco at the ceremony.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The train ride was long and finally got to Hogwarts. They departed it and rode the carriage to the castle.  
  
During the sorting, Hermione kept looking at Draco, and every time there eyes met she would seductively lick her lips and blow him small kisses.  
  
Harry and Ron would laugh quietly at Draco's expression as he turned away bright red.  
  
One thought crossed Draco's mind.  
  
*/ I will lay with her before this year is over. She is begging for it. Thought not my force. No. I will make her beg. \*  
  
He looked at her once more and she blew a small kiss, which he returned with a smile. The boyish look made Hermione in turn, become almost as red as Ron's hair.  
  
*/ WOW!!! Look at him! He's adorable! Wait, no you don't think it, no. no. no. no. \*  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Did you like it? Review!  
  
Give me hints. What to change. Ill do it, hint: if you give me some ideas I will use them, make this a good fic!!  
  
REVIEW. I will not continue until I get 5 reviews. Thanks!!!!!!!  
  
~~~Thelost1 


	2. Dirty Dirty Draco

Chapter 2!  
  
~~~*~~  
  
Hermione along with Ron and Harry left the great hall ready for a good nights sleep. They reached the portrait said the password */ snapdragon \* and looked into the faces they came so close to after these years.  
  
The fireplace was roaring, and sleepy children bounced solidly to there beds. The dream team departed, Hermione going one way, and the boys the other.  
  
As she lay still in her warm bed, a picture leapt out on the back of her eyelids. Draco giving her that smile. She could have melted at the spot, like many other girls would have, but it was not warm enough to melt the ice that grew upon her heart because of him. Her lack of trust, her hatred for slytherin, her unhappiness deep inside. She crept out of bed and grabbed a book. She read until her eyes would not work and fell into a blissful sleep.  
  
Draco lay awake also. Thinking over what he could do to get Hermione to need him. He drifted off to sleep with dirty thoughts polluting his head.  
  
The next morning, the Gryffindor had double potions with Slytherin, just as always, only first.  
  
Ron moaned spitting food down the table. People yelled at him, and he had to clean it up. Hermione did not mind as much. As long as they were at school. Hermione never lost that bookworm inside. It was there, only looking a little different.  
  
She strutted into the room and took a seat. Harry and Ron were being disciplined for something, so she was alone. Draco walked in fallowed by his friends who took a seat near the door.  
  
Draco walked over to Professor Snape's desk, and past Hermione. His man sent lingered in the air catching her attention.  
  
A/N you know that smell that some people have and you can't stand to not smell it, it so fucking good? That smell.  
  
She watched him somewhat bend over the desk revealing some very tight pants. She turned a little pink as Harry and Ron walked in.  
  
"What are you looking at Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, look!" She said covering up, she took her wand and ripped Draco's pants, from the back waist to the top of the crotch area. You could see his silk green boxers poke out.  
  
He jumped back, and started to yell. He mended his pants as quick as possible, yet he made quite a big scene already.  
  
Hermione giggled and he caught her eye.  
  
*You think it's funny?* he mouthed to her.  
  
She gave a small nod  
  
*want to see more, don't you?* He finished with a smirk.  
  
She looked down at her paper and pretended to write.  
  
Snape started the lesson and everyone took notes. Ron noticed Hermione scribbling incoherently and had to say something.  
  
"Hermy, what's this? How am I supposed to copy these from you if I can't read them?" he asked seriously.  
  
"You shouldn't copy from me, and you wont, this isn't too messy, and don't call me Hermy." She returned in a flat tone.  
  
Soon they were off making a controlling potion.  
  
"AS you finish this tomorrow, you will use it on someone else. I've partnered you up, so here, you should know now any way. Patty and Joe, Ronald and Chloe, Crabbe and Hermione, Frank and Daniel, Harry and Blaze, Draco and Heidi, Goyle and Tina, ECT."  
  
"Great, were stuck with gits." Harry whined.  
  
"At least were not with Draco." Ron said.  
  
Hermione looked up at them with a smirk and glanced at Draco. He was staring at her with seductive eyes. She decided to look back, someone, taking of his close with her eyes. She giggled, and went back to work.  
  
By the end of the day, Hermione was exhausted, in a good way, and decided to go for a dip. She headed to the Gryffindor bathroom, and heard people talking.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I love you" a girl whispered.  
  
"And I you" he responded.  
  
"Kiss me then!"  
  
Hermione walked closer to see Blaze and Harry lying by the fire in one another's embrace. She was slightly sickened to the act she was a Slytherin. How could he. She used a charm t soak them with water and stamped back to her common room.  
  
*/ No Gryffindor should be in love with a slytherin, SICK! EW! There so nasty. Well, Draco. he's kind of. NO NO NO NO! He's an arse. I don't want him. Fucking sick! \*  
  
~*~  
  
You like? I tried, keep reviewing!!!! 


End file.
